Flying's Not So Bad
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Dean hates flying. He's practically terrified. Then comes along Castiel who by the way loves to fly. In the end Dean figures maybe flying isn't so bad after all. Warnings: Dean/Castiel slash, groping, kinda graphic


I have returned! Yes I suck at updating, but this summer I'm aiming to finish all my unfinished fics.

**Warnings**: Slash, kinda graphic, swearing

Review!

* * *

Dean hates flying. Really he does. It's not because he's scared of flying, Dean doesn't do scared. Flying is just plain dangerous. Planes crash, planes disappear and oh yeah did I mention crash?

So Dean isn't exactly prone to flying. Castiel unfortunately doesn't know that. Dean loves the guy in a very manly way but sometimes Castiel is too darn naive. He's like a little kid sometimes, not that Dean's complaining. It's nice to see Castiel's face light up in wonder. Like that one time when Dean just had to get Castiel to try chocolate ice cream. That look on Castiel's face? It was heavenly and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in an ice cream shop with kids around, well Dean would've jumped Castiel and had his wicked way with him right then.

Anyways, back to flying. Castiel likes flying, okay loves flying. The guy has wings after all. Dean really has to admit that Castiel's wings are beautiful. But that's it. They're pretty, but that doesn't mean he's okay with the idea of flying. He's not.

But Castiel has to go and ask Dean to go fly with him. Dean says no. There's just no way, he's flying. What if Castiel accidentally lets go? Or what if they crash into a building? Or they collide with a plane? Or.. well you get the point. Unfortunately Castiel doesn't. He sticks out his lower lip and gets out his own version of the puppy eyes. Puppy eyes which I mention he got from Sam. He looks so darn cute that it's impossible to say no. Even Dean doesn't have the heart to say no to Castiel. He tries damn it, but he can't say no. Besides it's not like he's scared of flying. He's not. He's merely cautious.

That is until he realizes that flying entitles feet off the ground. But he's okay, really he is. Stupid flying.

Castiel chooses the spot for lift off. It's actually pretty nice, all things considered.

The moment of truth approaches. Dean likes to get all melodramatic when flying's involved. But Dean doesn't hesitate when Castiel offers him his hand. He trusts Castiel, he really does. So he buries his cautiousness deep down and takes Castiel's hand. And all things be damned, but he is going to do this for Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice tickles his ear.

Dean forces himself to grunt, "Yeah?"

"I love you." And fuck everything, because those words are enough to melt even the coldest heart. So Dean's pretty easy.

"Me too, Cas." _Me too._ He means it, too. Shit, he's never loved anyone like this. Castiel is different and not just because he's an angel, but because he's Cas.

Castiel's arms are wrapped around him and yes ladies and gentleman Dean is holding onto Castiel with a death grip, chest to chest, almost kissing. Fuck that, Dean's going to kiss Castiel because who knows- this might be his last day on earth. He presses his lips forward- hard. And it's like being fucking hit by lightning and so goddamn beautiful. Chapped lips shouldn't be sexy, but they are and that should be illegal. Too fucking beautiful. Cas presses himself forward, body against body and Dean feels Castiel's love. And it's not just because of a certain something pressing against his thigh, although that is pretty insightful. But Castiel makes him feel- so alive.

Castiel's a tease. He's also a sneaky little bastard because he chooses that moment to lift off the ground. Dean's too into the kiss to notice right away, but not having solid ground beneath your feet is a huge hint. He clutches onto Castiel as if his life depended on it, which it kinda does. Castiel has the nerve to chuckle at that. But then he goes and sucks on his throat. So Dean can forgive the laugh, especially when Castiel's so good at sucking his throat... and other things. Fuck, Castiel's tongue is so fucking sexy. If they weren't flying, he'd be fucking that lily white ass. Seriously.

It's easy to forget for a second that they're some twenty feet off the ground, that is until Castiel decides to take a dive. Smug bastard. Dean holds on even more tightly if that was even possible.

"You know," Dean chokes out, "If you wanted to do some cuddling, all you had to do was ask."

Castiel smiles against his lips and then he starts rubbing up against Dean. Dean lets out a very manly squeak.

"Cas, can't we do this on the ground?" he rushes out the words because damn he's hard and throbbing. And he really doesn't want to fall to his death midway through a blowjob or something. Seriously, how messed up would that be?

Castiel has the nerve to ignore him and keep on groping. Which isn't so bad, okay fuck it's extremely hot. Well Dean's not going to just sit back err- stand- as Castiel has his way with him. He's not some chick. He bucks up against Castiel. Ha! Now Castiel's the one moaning.

"Dean." But Dean's not done yet, he twists a bit until his bulge is pressing against Castiel's and then he moves. Castiel lets out another whimper. Fuck, whimpers like those are not humanly possible.

"Fuck, Cas," moans Dean because he really really wants to be doing this on the floor. But Castiel just tightens his hold on Dean.

Fine, Dean can do this. The clothes need to go, but Dean's not going to push his luck. It's one thing to be making out in the air but trying to take of your clothes? No thank you. He pushes forward again, this time setting a good even pace that turns into a full out humping session. Hot sweaty monkey err-humping- is pretty freaking awesome, thinks Dean while he comes in his pant like a teenager.

Dean reaches out to caress Castiel's wing just in time for Castiel's release. Castiel full out shouts, "Dean!"

Dean can't help but smirk. "Maybe flying isn't so bad, after all."


End file.
